Sensitive Paws
by BlueBully
Summary: While Bigby's apartment is under construction, Snow offers to let him stay at her place. Then when she spots an opportunity to have some more fun with him she doesn't pass it up. Cute/Fluffy F/M Tickle Fic


**A little continuation of my other story 'Not So Big and Bad'.**

 **Warning for Bigby's foul mouth, and just cursing in general.**

 **F/M Tickling ^_^**

An interesting day this was turning out to be. Because of the conditions she saw the last time Snow had gone inside Bigby's apartment she had gathered Beauty, Holly and Grendel over to help get the place back into shape.

The two bar-flies were happy to help out for what Bigby had done to get justice for Lily, and he'd always been good to Beauty so she was very willing as well. Even Beast came to lend a hand as thanks for with the Crooked Man gone his Beauty didn't have to work at that shithole hotel anymore.

The Sheriff was resistant at first, not really one to accept that anyone wanted to do something nice for him, but eventually he gave in. Cleaning out all the garbage and stripping the wallpaper for repainting the walls wasn't going to happen overnight though.

The place was going to be in disarray for a few days so Snow volunteered for Bigby to stay at her apartment until his was finished. When she asked he wanted to scream 'YES!' right away, but he managed to play it cool and even turned down her offer a couple of times before he finally 'let her talk him into it'.

At the end of the day once they had gotten a good chunk of the work done and the others went home Snow led Bigby back to her apartment.

With their normally busy schedules, take-out was on the menu for dinner and afterwards they just sat on her couch watching tv in silence. After a little while Snow glanced over at Bigby and noticed that he was slumped back into the couch and was nodding off a little.

"Are you alright, Bigby?" He strained to open his eyes and ran a hand down his face as he sat up straight.

"I'm fine. Just haven't...," he yawned, "slept in a couple days. Feels like a whole fuckin' week though." Snow considered that for a moment.

"Well as my guest I want you to take my bed and I'll sleep here on the couch. You look like you need it more than I do," she smiled as he shook his head.

"I can't do that. I'm not kicking a woman out of her own bed just for my mangy ass." Snow rolled her eyes and nudged him playfully.

"Oh stop trying to be such a gentleman. I insist." He still wouldn't yield.

"Really, don't worry about it, Snow. I'll be fi..."

"No! You don't have a choice! You will take it!" Snow interrupted him, giving him a stern look that made him feel like a scolded pup.

"Alright alright, take it easy. Shit. Erm...thanks," he smiled a little awkwardly as her face softened back into a smile of her own.

"It's my pleasure, Sheriff. Now I'm going to stay up for a bit to get some of these reports filled out, but I really think you should get some sleep sooner rather than later. Let me show you to the bedroom," she stood and took his hand, giving him a tingling feeling low in the pit of his stomach as she led him down the hall.

Once they reached another door she opened it to reveal a simple layout with a queen sized bed against one corner of the wall, a plain but still elegant looking dresser with a vanity mirror and a decent sized closet. Nothing too fancy and he liked that about her.

She released his hand to gesture to the room.

"There you go. It's all yours. There's some extra blankets and pillows in the closet over there if you need them." Bigby smiled, wishing that she would just stay in that room with him all night. However he didn't want to push it and scare her off by being too aggressive, even though he knew that she had feelings for him.

Not only could he could smell it, but she could be a little obvious sometimes albeit not always on purpose. But for now he'd just be patient and wait for her to make the first move, though that didn't mean he couldn't drop a hint.

"Thanks, Snow. You're too good to me sometimes. Better than most people anyways," he reached out and gently touched her arm, looking tenderly into her eyes. It was her turn to get the butterflies now.

"Well everyone deserves some kindness once in awhile, even you," she tried not to, but flushed until he removed his hand. She wanted to stay the night in there with him, but she suddenly felt too embarrassed to even suggest it. Instead she decided to make her retreat.

"Just make yourself comfortable. I'll be in the next room if you need anything. Goodnight, Bigby." And with that she exited the room, closing the door behind her as she mentally cursed herself. 'Snow, you idiot. Smooth move.'

...

The next morning, Snow woke up early and decided to get back to some of her paperwork before she would go to check on Bigby. After an hour passed she got up and walked back to her bedroom before slowly opening the door.

She was actually happy to find that the Sheriff was still asleep, knowing that the poor guy really needed it. He was passed out face down on the bed and snoring lightly; the scent of Snow on the sheets having lulled him into a deep sleep.

He had stripped down to just his pants and she couldn't help but look over the muscles in his back and shoulders. If he'd been awake and saw her checking him out he would've given her that cocky smirk of his and the thought of being caught made her blush slightly.

As her eyes continued to travel down his body they came to rest on his bare feet hanging off the foot of the bed; the mattress being slightly too short for him.

She smiled, remembering the other day when she'd tried giving him a belly rub and discovered how ticklish he was. She'd really enjoyed being able to make him laugh like that. But he'd refused to let her near his feet and now at the present time she heard opportunity knocking at her door. Just like she'd predicted.

She got an evil grin on her face as she started to approach him, but after a few steps she stopped herself. Maybe she shouldn't. Would he get mad at her? She was still pondering this when she unexpectedly heard a voice behind her.

"Good morning, Ms. Snow."

"Aaaah!" Snow screamed and quickly covered her mouth, whirling around to face the unknown fable and then looking back into her bedroom in worry. She expected to see Bigby roused from the noise, but luckily the man hadn't budged and was still busy sawing logs.

She sighed in relief and then turned back around to glare at the flying, green monkey.

"Shhhh! Bufkin! How did you get in here?" She whisper-shouted at him.

"Uh...the door was unlocked?" He grinned sheepishly, speaking just as quietly now as he peeked around her to observe the snoozing Sheriff.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Snow. I didn't realize you had...company," Bufkin was grinning in a mocking way now as Snow just rolled her eyes.

"What is it you need, Bufkin?"

"Hm? Oh right, I just have a couple of things I need you to sign. Won't take long," he handed her a manila folder with a few papers and a pen that he'd brought with him as she glanced over them and rapidly scribbled her signature across the bottoms. She handed the completed folder back to him.

"Will that be all?" He nodded.

"Indeed, thank you. No worries, I'll show myself out. I'll see you back at the office in a little while," he took one last fleeting look at Bigby's sleeping form before giving Snow a teasing wink and heading back for the front door.

Once he had left, Snow glanced back over at Bigby, deciding that maybe she'd leave him be after all. He did look quite peaceful lying there. But then she looked down at the floor and noticed that Bufkin had left something behind; one of his large, green feathers.

She bent over to pick it up and began twirling it in her fingers by the stem and threading the soft end through her fingers before taking another look over at Bigby's exposed bare feet. Should she...Fuck it. She was going for it.

"Thank you, Bufkin," Wielding the feather like a knife she grinned and walked as quietly as possible until she was standing at the foot of the bed.

Now that she was closer she could see how surprisingly tender looking his feet were despite all the time he spent standing on them. Must've been from all the morphing between forms that he did.

Whatever the reason she had no doubt now that this was going to be fun. She lowered the feather and lightly ran it right down the center of his foot as a quick test. On cue the toes flinched and curled in a little, wrinkling the skin along the sole.

Delighted with the reaction she went for it again and this time his foot twitched to the side at the ankle. Snow paused as Bigby made a grunting noise, but luckily remained asleep.

She held back a giggle, moved to the other foot and swiped the soft feather under his toes as they flexed in the direction away from the assaulting object.

Rotating the plume in her hand she then used the quill end to draw and scribble various patterns on his soles while his feet ineffectually flailed about and he let loose some muffled chuckles in his sleep.

Eventually he groaned and rolled onto his side, pulling his knees up closer to his chest and away from her. Snow had to crawl up onto the bed now to reach him, deciding that it was time for him to wake up. And she knew exactly how she was going to do it.

With the feather cast aside on the bed she firmly grasped an ankle and readied her manicured nails before they began scratching mercilessly all over the bottom of his foot. Bigby woke instantly.

"BWAHAHahahahah!" But Snow didn't have any time to enjoy this moment as Bigby's other foot lashed out and ended up kicking her off the bed. She yelped as she flew into the air before landing right on her butt on the hard wood floor.

As she rubbed the sting from her posterior she looked up and saw Bigby sitting up and starting at her in confusion.

"Snow?" He asked, looking for an explanation to this, but then he noticed the feather laying near the foot of the bed. He raised a brow at her as he looked back and forth between his feet and her sitting on the floor, putting two and two together.

"You were...tickling my feet...weren't you?" Snow blushed a little, but nodded as she composed herself enough to stand up.

"Yes, I was. I'm afraid I just couldn't resist since you wouldn't let me last time. But if I would've known that it was going to end up with me getting a kick to the stomach then I might've reconsidered." Now he was embarrassed.

"Sorry about that. Are you ok?" He had genuine concern on his face as she sat on the bed next to him.

"I'll be fine. I've taken worse than that before. You hit like a girl," she teased as he stopped worrying about her and smirked.

"Thanks. I learned from the best," Bigby implicated her with his eyes and made her gasp in outrage, wanting to just tackle him and tickle the crap out of him right then and there. She held back though and settled for just slugging him in the arm, not having any impact, but giving him fuel for more quips.

"You this abusive to all your employees?" His smirk grew as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Maybe. But there's only one in particular that I'll settle for tickling to death," she glanced mischievously at his feet and his whole body stiffened up in his nervousness. He quickly grabbed a hold of her shoulders to keep her in place.

"You're fuckin' kidding me, right? Thought you'd have gotten that shit out of your system?"

"Oh no, Sheriff, you think I could ever get enough of hearing you laugh your ass off?" Bigby growled a little.

"I can't believe it's come down to this. That shouldn't even be a question," he groaned and shook his head, though knowing what her answer would be. Snow just laughed as she softly patted his arm.

"You should see your face right now. Too funny. Now let go of me." Bigby looked very hesitant and kept his grip.

"No."

"No?" Snow laughed again, "What? Is the big, bad wolf scared I'm gonna tickle him again?" Bigby lifted a brow and gave her a blank look for mocking him, but she could still see the uneasiness in his eyes. Deep down he knew he was doomed.

"Well you should be...because that's exactly what I'm going to do!" In a split second her hands launched into his armpits and the effect was instant. He released her with a boom of laughter as he clamped his arms down and rolled onto his back.

"Ahahaha! Don't! Stop! Snoooow! Gaahahahahaha!" He laughed like crazy as her fingers wiggled and scratched into his sensitive pits. He squirmed and thrashed, desperately trying to get away from her teasing hands, but just ended up scooting back against the wall and trapping himself even more.

"What, Bigby? Don't stop? Is that what you said? I think I can make that happen," Snow giggled, tickling his bare stomach to make his leg twitch in that adorable way that it does.

"Nononono! Not thehehehehere! Wahahahahah! Aaa...Aaahaahaahaaanimal cruhuhuelty!" Bigby weakly swatted at her and then crossed his arms when she went for his sides, pulling his knees to his chest into the fetal position in his attempt to shield his body. But it was hardly any use as Snow always found a way in past his defenses to poke, pinch, and tickle every sensitive spot she could find.

Bigby couldn't find it in him to be mad about this though. Snow had never been playful like this with him before, and despite the tickling being unbearable he was enjoying it on some level. But If anyone else tried this shit with him he'd rip their goddamn arms off.

After another minute she ended up pausing for a moment, but with fingers still pressed against his ribcage.

"I'll make you a deal. Just hold still and let me tickle those big paws of yours for a little while and I promise I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day," she smiled down at him as he tried to catch his breath; still tense from her fingers being held against his sides.

"Uh uh. No way." He shook his head and protectively tucked his feet between the wall and the mattress. Like most canines he didn't particularly care for having his feet messed with. Snow gave him a pitying look.

"Aww that's too bad. Guess your belly button is going to get some special attention from me then," she grinned as she saw his eyes widen in fear. That was his absolute worst spot.

"NO!"

"So you'll let me tickle your feet then?" He growled.

"Over my dead body."

"Alright, the belly button it is," she declared and gradually began sliding her hands from his sides towards the middle of his stomach. Bigby quickly caved.

"No, wait! Alright alright, you win!" He groaned as he shook his head and slowly pulled his feet out of their hiding place. She backed off of him and sat with her back against the wall, patting her lap with a triumphant smile. He pouted childishly as he tossed his feet into her lap and leaned back on his hands.

"The shit I do for you...," he muttered, but then busted out a snicker as Snow ran a finger up the bottom of his foot and he ended up jerking it back.

"Ah ah ah, you've gotta hold still now," she scolded him as she grabbed his foot and pulled it back into her lap. She laid an arm across his ankles to keep him from trying to pull away again and began lightly walking her fingers up and down his bare soles.

Immediately Bigby was overcome with the urge to pull his feet away, but he kept them in place and just started to giggle. Aw fuck. She had him giggling. He might as well turn in his man card right now.

"So here's the deal," Snow started with a smile while she ever so gently continued on, scratching one by one at the pads of his writhing toes with a single fingernail, "I can do it this way the whole time for the next fifteen minutes, or I can just go for it with all I got for the next couple minutes and get it over with. Which would you prefer?"

Christ. She'd barely even started, but Bigby was already sweating. He couldn't stand this slow, drawn out shit. It was driving him up the fucking wall with how gentle she was being with this. It was torturous to say the least and he didn't think he could handle it for another fifteen minutes.

Honestly he could escape whenever he wanted to since he more than outranked Snow in terms of strength, but she seemed to have this power over him. Almost like a mind control that ended up with him just letting her do whatever the fuck she wanted to him.

When he was around her it was hard for him not to let his dick do the thinking for him and that's how he ended up in situations like this.

"Do whatever...hehehehe...only takes a cohohouple minutes. I'll try nohohohot to...heeheehee...kick you again," he managed through his giggles, seriously not wanting to ever hurt Snow. She grinned in delight and stopped the soft tickling.

"I was hoping you'd pick that option. I'd like to really hear you laugh some more," Snow got a tighter grip on his ankles as Bigby held back his blush from that last comment of hers.

"What's with you and wanting to make me laugh so much?" She looked thoughtfully into his big, brown eyes.

"You never laugh. Ever. And you need to. It's good for you to help relieve tension and stress. Not to mention you look so cute when you do." That last part slipped out and Snow ended up blushing big time as she turned her head away.

She hadn't said it in a mocking sort of way this time. She had truly meant it and that fact didn't get past Bigby. He smirked in the most cocky way possible at how flustered she quickly got; able to detect the scent of her embarrassment.

"So...ya think I'm cute?" He continued with that cheeky grin as she avoided his eyes.

"I...uhh...that is...," she stammered as she tried to think of something to say.

"Exactly just how cute do you think I am?" He kept teasing.

"Bigby..."

"I must be pretty fuckin' cute, huh? Enough to make that face of yours turn so red." And with that last display of egotism Snow latched down on his ankles.

"I'll show you cute!" She managed to grin through her blushing and began ruthlessly scratching the bottoms of his feet. Bigby shrieked and fell back against the bed in a hysterical fit of laughter as his toes curled and flexed, trying to avoid the fingers now tickling underneath them.

"GWAAAHAHAhahahahahah! Nohohohohoooo! Fu...Fuuuuck!" Snow was grinning like a maniac, using all her strength to keep a hold of him.

"You're just a big, ticklish puppy, aren't you? Just a cute little puppy," she teased him now, and he would've growled back if he wasn't preoccupied with laughing. Not that he could deny it though. He really was as ticklish as a young pup, embarrassing as it may be to admit.

He was rolling on his back, doing his best not to kick out too violently though it was taking all his will power. Snow was quick to map out his most sensitive spots; the balls of his feet were one, and the toes had him squealing and giggling endlessly while she tickled between them.

But it was when her fingers began digging into his arches that he was pushed over the edge. It was overwhelming, and he found that sounds were still pouring out of his mouth, although not all of it was laughter. He was now howling at the top of his lungs like the wolf that he was.

"AAAAAAARRRRRROOOOOOOOOO! HAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHH-WOOOOOOOO!" Snow was laughing herself once he started as she watched him squirm helplessly on his back and pound his hands against the mattress in his frenzy.

She noticed his tear filled eyes had turned golden, which she had only seen when he became highly emotional or when he was about to morph into his half-werewolf form.

The claws and extra hair on his face and arms hadn't appeared yet so she concluded that the tickling was just getting to be too much for him and decided it was time to stop. Plus she'd taken it waaaay over the couple minutes that she'd promised, but she had just got a little carried away.

Snow stopped tickling him and her grip on his ankles was no more. His face was as red as a cherry, he was sweating all over and he was gulping in all the air that he could manage. She thought massaging his soles would help him relax, but with each touch he'd flinch and chuckle so she tossed that idea out.

"That wasn't so bad, right?" She smiled after he'd caught his breath and sat up.

"Like a fuckin' root canal," he snorted, but gave a small smile back and joked, "I wasn't sure if you were gonna stop." Snow looked down guiltily.

"Believe me, I didn't want to. But I didn't want to push you too far either. I mean, with the way you were howling it sounded like I already did. So I'm sorry, I just..." Bigby silenced her by leaning forward and placing a hand on her arm.

"You don't have to explain yourself, Snow. I trust you completely. More than anyone else I know. As for the howling, hey, whaddya expect? I am what I am," he shrugged with a reassuring smile as Snow lifted her head to meet his gaze.

Before he knew what was happening, she closed the gap between them and locked her lips onto his, cupping his chin with a hand as he got over the shock and returned the kiss with just as much vigor.

They remained that way for the next few minutes until finally they both had to come up for air and broke it off gently. They were both just glowing as they smiled and looked into the others eyes.

"Thanks for trusting me, Bigby."

"Well if this is where it gets me then shit, I'm glad I made that decision," he smirked as she looked down at her watch and noticed what time it was.

"Crap! I was supposed to be at the office by now!" She jumped up, but was immediately stopped by Bigby grabbing her arm.

"What's the rush?"

"I told Bufkin I would be there awhile ago. He needs some direction or he'll go astray," she explained while he gently pulled her back down.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine on his own for a little while. But me, I need you here," he smiled when she blushed and stayed in place.

"Besides, I think we need to work on that kiss that just happened." Snow looked up at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" A smirk grew on Bigby's face.

"Well maybe this time you could kiss me for real. Not like you're kissing your fuckin' grandmother," he had to hold back a laugh on how offended she looked.

"Excuse me?! Well for that now you're definitely not getting any more kisses!" Bigby chuckled this time.

"I'm not, huh?" She shook her head and grinned.

"Nope, but since you find this funny maybe I should give you something to laugh about," then she tackled him off the bed to the floor before he could blink; fingers more than ready to get him squirming again.

...

Meanwhile, back at the business office, Bufkin was pacing around and trying to find things to keep him occupied.

"I wonder what is taking Ms. White so long? She should've been here by now," he wondered as he fluttered over to the Magic Mirror to see if he could get some answers.

"Mirror Mirror, I need to know, show me what is keeping Snow," he chanted his rhyme as the Mirror came alive in a glowing sea of light and formed the familiar green face.

"Look upon this scene you're sure to cherish, the deputy mayor cavorts with the sheriff," the Mirror was smiling in amusement as it dissolved to show Snow kneeling over a wriggling Bigby; her fingers scrabbling along his sides while his head was thrown back in hysterical mirth.

As the picture faded away Bufkin dismissed the Mirror and considered what he'd just seen.

"Well if Snow is off lollygagging then I guess this would be acceptable as well," he smiled at he sat at Crane's old desk and pulled out a bottle of wine that he'd hidden beneath it. He leaned back in the chair with his feet up on the desk as he popped the cork and proceeded to chug down the whole bottle.

Hopefully Snow would still be in a good enough mood when she returned and found him in a drunken stupor.

 _ **Thanks for reading! If you liked it leave a comment so I know to write more like this! XD**_


End file.
